Yoshino Harusawa
(Overclocked) |englishva= (Overclocked) |birthday = January 19 |zodiac = Capricorn |bloodtype = A |height = 160 cm (5'3") |weight = 40 kg (88 lbs) |favoritefoods= Barbecue |dislikedfoods= Tomatoes ("But I'm okay with tomato juice.") |favoritemusic= Rock ("Though Aya always tells me to listen to a wide variety of music.") |favoritelocations= Kudanshita (Bugeikan), Hibiya Park }}Yoshino Harusawa is a character in Devil Survivor. Appearance * Devil Survivor / Overclocked: Supporting character, guest member * Devil Survivor (Manga) Design Haru is a young woman with short flat red hair and bright green eyes. She has a red tattoo shaped like a flower on her left shoulder. She wears a loose white dress, elbow length black gloves and long black leather high heel boots. Personality She is a deeply depressed woman, and also exhibits at several points of the game a profound morosity and a death wish, manifested at least once by trying to attempt suicide by cop. She also longs for her lost friend and teacher, Aya, though she believes she left for Europe for studies. She sees Gin as her guardian and friend and considers both him and Aya her family. She seems to have feelings for the protagonist and enjoys flirting with him in the Game, Manga and Drama CD. Profile Devil Survivor/Overclocked The vocalist of the indie band D-Va, nicknamed Haru. She's able to summon demons by matching the rhythm of her songs with the sequencer handed down to her by the band's former keyboardist, Aya. She suffers, wondering if the demons appearing in Tokyo is her fault. She will try to commit suicide at one point on the 4th day. Failing to stop this has a drastic consequence: barring the player from every ending but Desperate Escape and Silent Revolution. Early Bad Ending Haru does not show up at all. Desperate Escape In Overclocked, Haru meets up with the group and gets amused after finding out they broke out of the lockdown only to come back. She informs them that the SDF is on a mission to kill all the demon tamers within the Yamanote Circle and complains that they never did such a thing before. She warns them to be careful. Other than that, she doesn't do much. Kingdom of Saints In Overclocked, Haru voices out her thoughts about how admirable the Protagonist is by showing people how to be nice. Song of Hope Haru is a key factor in the ending of Song of Hope Route, where demons stop pouring into the human world forever. Using Haru's voice and Aya's sequencer, it is revealed that the first song Haru ever sang was, in fact, the song Aya used to bring demons into the world: the 'primal common tongue.' Haru and Atsuro work together to upload the song into the demon summoning server, banishing the demons from the human world. Stats 1st Day, Bugeikan *Haru is under attack from demons and must be rescued. Gallery Trivia *Haru is the only character in game to display reduction in her stat; her agility from 11 (in 6th day when she was attacked by Belial) to 9 (in final battle of Song of Hope ending where she needs to upload her song into the server). Category:Devil Survivor Characters Category:Devil Survivor Overclocked Characters Category:Devil Survivor Allies